The Last Farewell
by Twilightmoonstar
Summary: Winnie knows, deep in her bones, that there will come a close to her book. But as she practically drags herself across town, she knows that one more effort must be made. Follow her short story as she struggles in her final moments, her last farewell.


**THIS, is my first Animal Crossing FanFic. This will probably/most likely be my only Animal Crossing FanFic, so enjoy it while you can. ;D I got the idea for this randomly, whilst one evening I was strolling along through my town, and realized I only play one character. So I decided to play Ms. Dramatic, and I pretended my second towns girl died. It was kind of amusing. And while I got rid of her things, I had the idea of what a real person would've been feeling, and popped open this document. And viola! Thus is the birth of "The Last Farewell." Enjoy!**

Quietly, she opened her eyes. The bed creaked no longer, as it had grown used to bearing a 14 year old, malnourished girl all the time. Her pale bedspread with dancing butterflies no longer made her smile, after sleeping in it for weeks and months upon end. Winnie softly let out her breath, and, holding no air in her lungs, dipped her left and right feet over the edge of her twin-sized bed, stepped onto the floor for the first time that week. Her ankles felt weaken top of the brittle, wooden floorboards. The only time they ever creaked was when Miranda would climb three flights to check in on her roommate, and deliver her the necessities of the day, which would be every morning, afternoon, and night. Then Miranda would leave and sleep in one of the rooms of the houses, avoiding Winnie, although often she felt bad about it, and slept in her own bed next to Winnie's.

There was no particular reason Winnie had woken up in the middle of the night, but there was indeed a reason of great importance. Deep in her weakening heart, she knew it, and though denying it at first, Winnie had come to realize the fact. But not now. Right now, she gathered in her gelato shirt that had not been worn in a week, placed her signature white pansy in her brown hair high in a bun, and, slipping on her shoes, slowly crept down the stairs.

The second floor was eerily quiet. Miranda, who did all the furniture dealings after Winnie was incarcerated to herbed, set this one up as an outdoorsy room. It had the Meadow Vista and the Tropical Vista for wallpaper and flooring, and was decorated with a hammock, backpack, mountain bike, rubber swimming pool, sleeping bag, birdhouse, candle, a coconut palm, a lawn chair, and a white book box, which played K.K. Slider's Forest Life. It was her favorite room, the room she visited most often.

The middle room and bizhub for all their doings was the largest, with bamboo flooring laid out on the floor. The walls were the Forest Wallpaper from the Mushroom series, which is a nice fit with the floor. Spread out were pieces of furniture from the Exotic series, Classic series, and of the like, including an ebony piano and a violin. However, today, the room was filled with different fish tanks, all containing exotic and rare fish that Winnie had never seen. She smiled. Miranda was the biggest fish fanatic she had ever known, and Winnie had moved around a lot. Her roommate told her that when their final mortgage was paid off, she would turn their basement into an aquarium, and make her own lifetime dream come true. When Miranda was little, she dreamed about fish and owning the rarest she could find. Among the creatures were arowana, giant snakehead, blue marlin, arapaima, gar, barred knifejaw, piranhas, a guppy, goldfish, koi, a shark, an ocean sunfish, and a hammerhead. Winnie took note of no coelacanth, the legendary fish that only came out during precipitation, and was extremely difficult to catch. Usually, Miranda just took to the liberty of selling it for their mortgage, and she hadn't catch one since she started stocking up for their basement.

The two side rooms were a party room for guests, and the other was a snowman themed room. Winnie found Miranda crashed in the snowman room on the snowman bed, her day clothes and shoes still on. Winnie checked the clock hanging on the wall. 3:27. Miranda stayed up late every summer night nowadays, to catch all the fish and all the rare bugs of the summer, to pay off the mortgage. She wanted it more than anything, to be free of it.

Winnie stepped outside into the warm morning air. The stars above her twinkled, and the town's 2am lament danced in her ears. It was soothing and calm. She checked her pockets and the amount of bells on her, totaling the amount to about 36,000. Her pockets were empty, and so where her drawers. Winnie pulled out her map, ashamed that months in bed fazed her memory of the town, and hunted down the Post Office.

Pulling open the door, the bell rang and she was not-greeted by Phyllis. The pelican picked up her head from her magazine and looked in shock at Winnie, whom she hadn't seen in many, many months.

Ignoring the fact she seemed like a ghost walking, Winnie cleared her throat and said in a timid voice, "I'd like to pay my mortgage."

Flabbergasted, Phyllis pulled out a file, and a large, jingling bag of bells. "You're total debt is 102,584 bells." Her voice changed from bored and rude to professional after seeing Winnie. "How much would you like to deposit?"

Winnie smiled weakly to herself. Last week, the debt was at 778 thousand something bells. Miranda was working hard, knowing that Winnie's days were limited. She didn't know what she was doing, but she was fully aware of it, when she gave all her money to Phyllis, who dully dropped it in the bag.

Phyllis muttered something Winnie didn't quite catch under her ear, but that didn't matter. Only one thing was left.

Feeling slightly dizzy, and sensing her entire body degrade even more, Winnie stumbled outside to the bulletin nearby the building. Winnie grabbed a black sharpie, and in her neat, curly handwriting, wrote down her goodbye.

She finished and stood back, examining her work. It was short, but to the point, although there was much more she wished she could say. The marker shook in her hand the entire time, but in her heart, she knew this had to happen. She dropped the marker, too weak to even bend down and place it in the holder, and half crawled back to her house, which thankfully wasn't far. Winnie looked up to the sky one last time before turning the knob, staring at the glimmering stars she soon would live among.

Entering the house for the last time, Winnie half-crawled up the stairs, trying to be quiet in avoidance of waking up Miranda, and pulled herself into her bed. Winnie smiled happily, thankful of the life that in the end, turned out wonderful, starting with a twelve-year-old girl running away from her abusive parents, and stumbling town from town in search of people she could call family. Taking a taxi to what seemed nowhere; upon complete accident she came upon this town, and grew to love its quaintness and animal civilians. She had seen other roommates go by, whether by a change of heart or fate's terrible hand dealing them a card of unluckiness, forcing them to move. But none had ever gone in such a fashion like the way she was about to depart in. Great memories flew by her eyes, treasured things that she would never forget, even when she was gone. And Winnie had a feeling the town she loved would never forget her, either.

Winnie's eyes closed, behind them dancing images of all the happy moments, and she took her final breath.

"Beloved Town;

This is my final moment.

I've been sick in bed for months.

Thanks for everything. Goodbye."

**That's all, folks. I hope enjoyed my quick, sort of depressing one shot! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
